The 'Silver Duo'
by Leslie daughter of Hades
Summary: Nico rolled his eyes, "Yes, I did. Apparently their called the 'Golden trio.'" Layra scoffed, "Yeah, okay, and we're the 'Silver duo.'" During OotP and after BoO. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I decided to write my first crossover and use an OC for the first time (as a main character). So, I will apologize now if it's sucks. Also, this fic might be discontinued later on (just thought I'd warn you now), but I'm hoping to at least get some good 5-7 chapters. Reviews are appreciated, but please try not say anything 'mean'. And now, without further ado, here's chapter one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. (But one can dream)**

* * *

¤1¤

"What!?" Nico basically yelled angrily.

Hades groaned and pinched his nose inpatiently. "You heard me."

"I get it! But, really? A _school_!? And for what? To protect some guy who causes you a hell lot of paperwork!?"

"Accept the quest already!"

Nico huffed and crossed his arms. "...fine."

Hades sighed, "finally." He muttered before continuing, "you are allowed to bring one person along if you like. But get to Thalia's Tree before sunset. There, Hacate will bless you and send you to Hogwarts. Remember, no one can know about who you truly are. The only one who does is the headmaster Dumbledore, son of Hacate."

Nico had to stop himself from rolling on the ground laughing. "Wait... what? Dumbledore? _Hogwarts?_ Hahaha... freaking wizards..."

Hades rolled his eyes. "You have until sunset."

* * *

Layra was 14 years old and was 5'7. She has brown skin, brown narrowed eyes, and had a silver/celestial bronze sword hanging on her belt. Her black hair is bobbed and the tips are brown. She was wearing a grey sweater, lime green and violet stripped t-shirt, back pants, and white shoes. Layra was a daughter of Iris, the _rainbow_ goddess,... and one of Nico's only friends.(Percy and Leo won't leave him alone on that one.)

Nico himself was wearing a zipperless black hoodie with a skull on it, faded black jeans, and combat boots. Like always, his sword hung on his belt along with a silver belt chain, and he had his skull ring on his index finger.

The two demigods meet before Percy went missing, but Nico really didn't think much of it. Later on during the final battle against Gaea, they had gotten to know each other a bit better, as they were fighting along side each other. Now, a year later, they started hanging out with each other more often. Making them friends.

She leaning against a tree near the edge of the forest reading. She was of the lucky demigods with no dyslexia. Nico decided to ask her since everyone else seemed to be 'busy.'

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Nothing..." She murmured.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I'm going on a quest."

"Great, good for you."

She wasn't paying attention. "LAYRA!"

She snapped her book shut and glared at Nico. _"What?"_

"About time. I'm going on a quest to protect some kid at a school full of wizards. Wanna come?"

Layra raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I told you. School. Wizards. Protect an idiot. Father says Hacate will explain further. So, you want to come?"

"Uh... sure. Why not? Wizards? Bring it on. School? Meh, I'll fail all the courses."

Nico smirked. "Great. We have to head towards Thalia's tree."

* * *

Hacate was already waiting for them. Nico was just glad she didn't have that sunk-err _polecat_ with her. She was wearing a simple brown dress, her dirty blond hair was in a bun, and she had lavender eyes.

"Good. I assume you about the quest?"

Nico and Layra nodded.

Hacate smiled. "While on the quest, your scent will be masked. So there is no need to worry about monsters. Also, you will both be blessed in order to use magic. I have your wands and school supplies here."

She snapped her fingers and two sticks appeared in her hand, two luggages at her feet. "Oh, yes. Did I mention that their's also uniforms?"

At this, the two demigods had to protest.

"Uniforms!? The good news just keeps on coming!"

"Hell no! Screw this, I'm out!"

Hacate laughed and handed Layra her wand. "Made from the wood of a sycamore, dragon core, 12.5 inches, slightly flexible." She turned to Nico and handed him his wand. "Made from an ebony, thestral core, 11 inches, firm. I will implant the spells you need to know into your memory."

After getting their wands, Nico and Layra picked up their luggages. Hacate lifted her arms and torches appeared in her hands. "Come closer and remember to ask about Voldemort!"

Hacate started chanting in Ancient Greek and runes appeared and spun around the demigods. They stared to glow until Nico and Layra couldn't see because of the brightness. It felt like they were in a cyclone.

They could hear Hacate's voice echoing in they're heads. "Fairwell, young demigods. Good luck."

And with that, they blacked out.

* * *

 **Also, I just want to say that I'm not abandoning my Four Swords: Outlawed fic, I'm just lacking in ideas and 'inspiration'.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say this before, but I apologize for OOC characters, like I said before, first time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, or HP**

* * *

¤2¤

The demigods woke up in a train compartment.

Layra looked out the window with glassy eyes and Nico sighed. The thing about the daughter of Iris was that sometimes she was out-going and rude, others she was so quiet she seemed to blend in with the crowd, and than there was the times when she was just down-right creepy.

Nico looked down to see letter sitting next to him. He picked it up and opened, only to realize that he couldn't read it. _Curse my dyslexia,_ he thought. He looked up, Layra was still looking out the window, despite still being in the station. Being the genius he was, Nico through the letter at her face.

She elbowed his gut, but read the letter anyway. She raised an eyebrow, "It's from Dumbledore. Isn't he the school principal or something?" Nico nodded and Layra continued with a deep voice. _"Welcome, demigods. I am Albus Dumbledore, son of Hacate. Right now you are on the Hogwarts Express, on your way to said school. I have told all the other professors, except one you will most likely recognize, about your heritage. Once again, I welcome you to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I wish you good luck on your quest."_

After a small moment of silence, Nico asked, "What about our swords? I don't know if The Mist still works properly with all the magic."

"I'll just use my illusions to hide them for now." She shrugged, "Just make sure no one bumps into them or something."

While the son of Hades was a necromancer (someone who can raise/reanimate the dead) that also used Umbrakinesis (ability to control shadows), the demigoddess used Photokinesis (ability to control/bend light) and Virtuakinsis (create illusions). Although, she has better control of her Virtuakinsis.

Before Nico could say anything else, Dreamy Eyes herself entered their compartment.

Layra tilted her head to the side. "Are you... Luna Lovegood?"

The girl had dirty blond hair and grey eyes, kinda like Annabeth. "Hm? Yes, and who are you?" She asked with a dreamy voice.

"Layra, did you forget me already? Well, I guess I did for a bit..."

"Oh, yes! How's camp been?"

Layra's expression darkened, "Not-so good. We've fought threw two wars since your 'disappearance'"

Luna sat down across from them, "That's horrible..."

"Yeah, a lot of demigods lost their lives."

"Wait," Nico stared at Luna. "Who are you again?"

Layra sighed, "Right. Nico, meet Luna. Daughter of Athena. Luna meet Nico. Son of Hades."

Nico's eyes widened. "Your a demigod?"

Luna pulled out a magazine and started reading it upside down. "Yes, but my father is a wizard. He thought it would be better to come to Hogwarts. How interesting, a child of the Big Three..."

"Oh, yeah. There's a ton of us," he said sarcastically and started counting with his fingers for affect. "There's Percy, Thalia... and you can't forget good-old Jason."

Nico was about to comment about the way she was reading the magazine, but Layra stopped him. "Just don't ask."

She pulled out her own book about different weapons and how to effectively use them and started reading. The book was, luckily, written in Ancient Greek, so Nico leaned in and read along.

After a bit, more people entered the compartment. They talked with Luna and introduced themselves to her, but the undercover demigods weren't paying attention. In fact, the wizards seemed to be ignoring them, and they did mind. But Nico had to quickly stuff the letter into his pocket before they could notice.

Harry stared at the two other kids with interest. The girl had these intense brown eyes and she looked like a trouble-maker. The boy's onyx eyes seemed to reflect pain and misery, they gave off the _I-don't-care-about-how-much-hell-you've-been-through,-I've-been-through-worse_ vibe. In other words, he creept Harry out. They looked like they've seen too much, been through more than they should. He felt kind of sorry for them, they reminded him of himself in a way.

Much to Nico's and Layra's annoyance, the chubby boy's plant squirted green goo everywhere. Layra wiped her book off and Nico glared at the boy, causing him to flinch.

"S-sorry," he said some other things, but the two demigods didn't listen. The redhead pulled out her wand and said an incantation and all the silme disappeared. They continued reading, not wanting to attract any attention to themselves.

About an hour later, two _more_ people came and sat down. Apparently, everyone had some sort of animal with them. Some more stuff happened, and Bushy Hair offended Luna.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Who are they? I've never seen them before, and they can't possibly be that much younger them us..."

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. They've been reading the whole time."

Ron eyed them suspiciously. "Bet they're Deatheaters."

"Excuse me," _Uh oh,_ Nico thought as Layra put the book down. Bushy Hair was trying to talk to them. "But who might you be? I've never seen you before."

The undercover demigods glaced at each other. "We're... exchange-students." Layra dryly.

"Exchange-students? From where? Hogwarts has never had exchange-students before."

"Their's a first for everything."

"We're from America," said Nico. He knew she was going to be a problem later on.

"America? Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. What's your names?"

The son of Hades held out his hand, "I'm Nico di Angelo. This is Layra Jadewing, don't piss her off."

Each of the wizards introduced themselves in turn, then it was Harry's turn. "I'm Harry Potter." They waited for a reaction, but the only one they got was unexpected.

Layra raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I supposed to know you or something?"

To be honest, Harry didn't mind, but this made Ron even more suspicious. "What do you mean? He's the Boy-who-lived!"

"That's great, but the last time I checked, we're all living. Right Nico?"

He nodded, unimpressed. Ron fumed, but before he could say anything else, the compartment door opened and Malfoy entered.

"What?" Harry said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention. You see I, unlike you, have been made a prefect-"

"Who died to make you a prefect?" Nico had no idea what that was, but this guy, for some reason, was pissing him off. "You look like nothing but trash to me."

Malfoy sneered, "And who might you be, mud-blood?"

He was also starting to piss off the daughter of Iris too. "FYI, we're half-bloods, you idiot. Also, I suggest you leave before I decide to punch you."

Crabe and Goyle took a step forward, but Nico and Layra didn't acknowledge them.

"I'll give you three seconds," Nico said in a bored voice. "One... two..."

Malfoy sneered once more before leaving, Crabe and Goyle behind him. They all stared at the demigods, but they were ignored.

Finally, Hermione stood up, "We'd better change."

Layra took her sweater off and slipped her robes on. "I hate uniforms..." she grumbled. Nico couldn't help but agree as he put his robes on.

* * *

Nico and Layra stared in awe at the skeletal horses.

 _My lord,_ the Ghost King could hear them speaking in his head.

 _"Are they from the Underworld?"_ Layra asked in Ancient Greek.

Nico nodded, _"My Father has a lot, but I've never seen them up close."_ He patted he head of a smaller one. _"How have the wizards been treating you?"_

 _Well,_ another responded. _But only few can see us._

Layra tapped his shoulder, "Come on, we need to go."

They went in the same carriage as Luna and Harry. They must have been staring because Harry asked, "You can see them too?"

Nico answered because Layra wasn't paying attention. "Yes. Only people who's seen death can see them."

Harry paled, _so that's why..._

* * *

 **By the way, this is the longest chapter I've wrote so far! YAY!**


End file.
